Merci, Akito
by ptite-liline
Summary: Akito emméne Tohru pour "discuter"


_**Petit one shot sur Fruits basket.**_

* * *

Comme chaque jour, j'étais la première à me lever. Ensuite Kyo se leva et alla courir. Une ou deux heures plus tard, ce fut au tour de Yuki de se lever.

Tout se passait comme d'habitude. Tout était normal. Tout... Pourtant... pourtant je me sentais mal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentait que quelque chose allait m'arriver.

« Tohru ?  
-Oui ?  
-Tu vas bien ?  
-Oui, pourquoi ?  
-Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.  
-Non, Yuki... ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais très bien.  
-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
-Non.  
-Coucou les enfants !  
-Salut.  
-Bonjour Shiguré !  
-Bonjour ma petite Tohru !  
-Vous venez manger ?  
-Oui bien sûr ! Mais vous feriez mieux de partir, vous allez être en retard au lycée.  
-Ah ! VITE ! ON DOIT SE DEPECHER !  
-Calme toi Tohru. »

La journée commençait vraiment bien ! J'allais être en retard au lycée.  
Je courais pendant la quasi totalité du chemin. En 10 minutes je fut arrivée.

« Excusez moi pour mon retard Sensai.  
-Ce n'est pas grave mademoiselle Honda, entrez. »

La journée s'est ensuite passée calmement. Mais... je me sentais toujours mal. A la fin des cours, je comprit la raison de mes inquiétudes : Akito.

Akito était là, juste devant moi.

« Bonjour Akito.  
-Bonjour...  
-Vous venez chercher Yuki... ou Kyo ?  
-A vrai dire, je voulais te parler.  
-Me parler ?  
-Oui. Suis moi.  
-D'accord. »

Je suivit Akito. A présent j'avais de plus en plus peur. J'étais sûr qu'Akito était quelqu'un de bien dans le fond. D'ordinaire, je n'ai pas aussi peur de lui. Mais là je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Je voyais Akito satisfait. Je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Que me veut-il ? Pourquoi me parler chez lui, et pas au lycée ?

Je réfléchissais lorsque qu'Akito commença à parler.

« Nous sommes arrivé.

-Descend et suis moi.  
-D'accord. »

Je suivis Akito. La pièce où nous étions entrés semblait vide. Mais en approchant, je découvris une petit cage contenant un oiseau.

« Je veut que tu quittes la maison de Shigure.  
-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
-Tu n'as pas a savoir pourquoi ! Tu doit juste obéir !  
-Mais enfin... »

Akito venait de me gifler. Ma joue me brûlait et ma peur augmentait. Personne ne savait où j'étais. Il était facile pour lui de me faire du mal, j'étais censée me rendre chez Saki.

« PARS !  
-Je... Je peut vous aider. Je veux devenir votre amie.  
-JE NE VEUT PAS D'AMI. TU N'EST RIEN, RIEN !  
-Je... »

Akito recommençait à me frapper. Chacun de ses coups faisaient naître une douleur horrible. Je n'avait jamais eu aussi mal.

« ESPECE DE... »

J'étais au bord de l'inconscience. Je vit le bras d'Akito se lever pour me frapper une nouvelle fois lorsque qu'une main le retenu.

« Arrête maintenant.

-HATORI ! LACHE MOI !  
-Laisse la partir.  
-NON !  
-Ne la frappe plus, elle n'a rien fait. Si tu lui fait du mal on ne reviendra pas vers toi. Tu réussiras juste à nous éloigner encore plus de toi ! Tohru ne t'a rien fait, elle nous aime : c'est tout. Je ne veut plus que tu lèves la main sur elle.  
-D'accord prend la, je m'en fout. »

Hatori était venu à mon secours et Akito était sorti de la pièce.

« Tohru, sa va ? »

Sa voix était si douce.

« Tu peux marcher ? »  
-Ah... »

Un gémissement de douleur s'etait échappé de ma bouche.

« Attend, ne bouge pas. Je vais te porter. »  
-Non, sa va aller.  
-Ne bouge pas. Si tu bouges je vais me transformer.  
-D'accord. »

Hatori me souleva doucement. J'avais l'impression d'être dans les bras de mon père. J'avais l'impression d'avoir 4 ans.

Il me porta jusque chez lui et me posa délicatement sur son canapé.

« Comment tu te sens ?  
-Sa va...  
-Je suis désolé.  
-Pour... Pourquoi ?  
-J'aurais du venir plus tôt.  
-Ce n'est pas de votre faute.!  
-Je vais rentrer.  
-Non, attend... Restes. Restes te reposer ici. Akito ne te touchera plus : Je veillerais sur toi.  
-Ce n'est pas la peine. Sa va aller.  
-J'insiste, restes.  
-J'arrête pas de causer des problèmes.  
-Mais non, pourquoi tu dit sa ?  
-Akito me déteste et à cause de moi vous êtes tous en danger.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Tohru. On t'aime. On tient à toi. On a besoin de toi.

-J'ai besoin de toi.

-...  
-Je... Je...  
-Ne pleure pas.  
-Je suis désolé.  
-Je me sentais si seul avant de te, de vous connaître. Ma mère me manque tellement... Je... j'ai besoin de vous.  
-Je ne veut plus que tu te sentes seule. Je suis là, on est là.  
-Merci."

Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de pleurer. Hatori essayait de me consoler mais mes pleures ne diminuaient pas. J'avais mal. Je suis égoïste. Tout les soma sont là pour moi. J'aime être avec eux, particulièrement avec Hatori. Je l'aime. Ma mère me racontait souvent sa rencontre avec mon père et ce qu'elle a ressenti.

Je ressent la même chose pour Hatori mais jamais je ne pourrai le lui dire.

Justement celui-ci venait de revenir avec un drap. Il m'entoura avec et me prit dans ses bras. Il m'enlaça. Le drap l'empêchait de se transformer.

« Tohru, on est là pour toi. On ne te laissera jamais tomber.  
-Mer... Merci. »

Je pleurai encore pendant 5 minutes.

« Viens, je te laisse ma chambre. Tu peut aller te reposer.  
-Ce n'est pas la peine.  
-Vas-y. Je vais prévenir Shiguré.  
-Merci. »

Je parti dans la chambre d'Hatori afin de me reposer. A mon réveil, Hatori discutait avec Shiguré.

« Shiguré...  
-Mais quoi ?! Arrêtes ! On sais tous que tu l'aimes.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le lui dire !  
-Parce que c'est un amour à sens unique.  
-Arrête, Tohru t'aime, c'est évident ! »

Hatori... Hatori m'aime. Je ne pourrait pas décrire ce que je ressentait à présent. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais encore mal des coups reçus la veille, mes jambes ne me tenaient plus, je tombais.

« -Tohru ?!  
-Bonjour Tohru.  
-Bonjour Shigure.  
-Bon je vais partir. Au revoir.  
-Au revoir.

-Tu as tout entendu ?  
-Une partie...

-Tu as tord.  
-Quoi ?  
-Ce... ce n'est pas un amour à sens unique.  
-Tohru... J'ai 27 ans, tu en as 17.  
-Je t'aime Hatori.  
-Tohru...  
-Je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas...  
-Non ! Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout. Lorsque qu'Akito t'a frappé, lorsque je l'ai découvert, je... J'aurais voulut lui faire tellement mal.

-...  
-Je suis désolé.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je ne peut pas le frapper, je ne peut pas te venger. Tu ne mérite pas l'amour d'un maudit, tu vaux tellement plus. Tu mérites d'avoir un homme qui puisse t'enlacer, qui puisse t'aimer.  
-Je ne veut pas d'un autre homme, c'est toi que j'aime. Je me sens toujours moins seule lorsque tu es là, je... je ne suis plus triste. Je ne pense plus à ma mère, à son accident, ni à mon père : je ne pense qu'a toi, je ne cherche qu'a te faire plaisir. »

J'avais les larmes au yeux en prononçant ces paroles. Hatori aussi était touché. Délicatement, il prit mon visage entre ses mains et déposa un long baiser sur ma bouche.

Ensuite, il m'enlaça.

Il ne se passa rien, rien. Hatori ne s'était pas transformé. C'est là que je comprit qu'Hatori est l'homme qu'il me fallait,. Maintenant rien ne pouvais faire obstacle à notre relation.

Je me sentais enfin bien. J'étais dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime.

* * *

**_J'ai du mal à trouver des titres. Je l'ai appelé : Merci, Akito parce qu'il sorte ensemble en parti grace à Akito._**

**_Donnez moi votre avis !_**


End file.
